Picknick Party Oh Boy!
by Pens-And-Butterfliez
Summary: Tohru and Kyo, finally a couple! The two go out on a romantic date and get the surprise of their lives!
1. Off they go!

*** oh my goodness, first fanfiction of my profile! i am super excited, and i hope you all throughly enjoy it. Like and review pretty please. ***

It was a beautiful summer morning, but it wasn't so beautiful for some in the Sohma household. Tohru had been cooking ALL night to prepare for her first official date with her new boyfriend, Kyo! She was super exhausted but she made sure not to show it, she would just have some coffee later even though she really didn't like it; too bitter for her sweet palette.

Everything was perfect; the riceballs were perfectly molded, wrapped in fresh salty green seaweed. Tea was contained in a bright pink thermos that Shigure had given her. And an abundance of other goodies were sitting in a basket on the counter waiting for their taste buds.

Suddenly, Tohru heard a loud noise coming from upstairs; Kyo's room she presumed. THUD! Kyo and Yuki must of been fighting all ready. Tohru sighed heavily as she finished packing the last of their treats. Then, Shigure came into the kitchen and smiled widely at Chef Tohru.

"Ah, good morning you cute little thing, you!" Shigure teased lovingly as he patted her head playfully. Tohru blushed redder than a basket of strawberries.

"Good morning, Shigure-san, how are you? I've prepared your breakfast and left the morning newspaper by your plate. Is there anything else you need from me right now, i will be more than happy to help." Tohru chirped as she placed the rest of her picnic goodies in the basket.

Shigure nodded his thanks and sat down in front of his warm breakfast of rice and fried eggs. "Whats all that food for? Are we finally going on a date? You little minx." Shigure chuckled as he ate some rice with his chopsticks. Tohru blushed furiously.

"Oh sto-" But Tohru was interrupted by Kyo punching Sigure in the back of the head, causing Shigure to face plant into his rice.

Kyo was battered and bruised, from his morning tussle, with Yuki no doubt. "Stop being a pervert to my girlfriend, I will kill you, you lecherous dog." Kyo hissed like the cat he is. Yuki strolled up cooly behind Kyo and and sneered.

"You couldn't kill an ant, you lousy son of a bitch." Yuki smirked. Kyo was mad.

"He can't be a son of a bitch, he's a cat!" Shigure joked to himself, earning a deadly cold glare from Kyo-kun.

"Nice one…" Yuki said sarcastically. Tohru ran up to Kyo and gave him a bandaid.

"Why are you fighting so early, especially on the day of our first date!" Tohru said, trying her best to not sound whiney. She plastered the bandaid securely on one of Kyo's many newfound bruises. He smiled at her affectinonantly.

"Thanks." He said, concealing his smile since Yuki and Shigure were both there. "So is everything ready for later?"

Tohru beamed. "Of course Kyo-kun! We can leave whenever you are ready."

"Now…I can't bear to be in the same room as that damn rat. Ew!" Kyo exclaimed as he grabbed Tohru by the wrist along with their supplies and swooped out the door. Shigure chuckled while Yuki shook his head in disapproval.

"Those two…I pray Akito doesn't find out about their budding romance…" Shigure huffed.

Yuki nodded, "I agree…but only for Tohru's sake."

*** AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 as much as I did. Please anticipate the second chapter, I'll try my hardest to upload it soon. Good reviews might fuel me to work faster! Keep reading. 3 Andie ***


	2. Gasp The plot thickens

*** AN: Oh boy, chapter 2. I worked so hard on it, not really but its still going to be good. Hot date between tour and kyo. please review, it would be nice to know how you guys feels about this story. enjoy 3 xAndie ***

Crisp spring breeze blew against Tohru's fresh skin. Kyo's orange hair was immediately ruffled and he was angry. Tohru smiled cutely as she fixed his tussled orange mane. He responded with a gentle smile and a kiss on the forehead, earning a sweet titter of laughter.

They kept walking along the woodland path behind Shigure's house, until they found a small hill with a cherry blossom tree in full bloom resting on it. it was the afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Tohru ran ahead with the picnic basket in her grip. Kyo followed behind eagerly.

Tohru laid a red plaid blanket down on the grass for them to sit on, she didn't want to get their clothes dirty. "Isn't this fun, Kyo-kun?" She smiled. Kyo chuckled lightly as he playfully punched her head.

"You dummy, we haven't even done anything yet!" He replied with a teasing but loving tone. She giggled in response as he plopped down next to her on the blanket.

"Well lets do something then, shall we Kyo-kun?" She beamed, kyo blushed instantly but stopped because he realized he was probably being a per on their first date. Tohru was too innocent for that anyway.

"Y-yeah, so what did you pack for us today?" Kyo mumbled, trying to hide his excitement, scratching his head.

"Oh just some mystery onigiri, like from our school festival! You remember how fun that was? Our booth was super popular!" She beamed with pride. Kyo remembered the day with vivid colors. He shuddered as he recalled how he ate a leek onigiri. Gross…

"Yeah it was really…something." He groaned, "lets just eat…" He grabbed the first onigiri he saw from the basket, figuring his girlfriend would be kind enough not to put leeks in any of their food knowing he despised them. He scarfed the whole thing down thinking it was safe of the deadly vegetable. He was wrong.

"BLECH!" He almost threw up everywhere. Was that what he thought it was…the residue of leek still lingered on his tongue. "TOHRU! WHAT THE HELL WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE LEEKS!

"Im so sorry Kyo Kun, I thought I left that one aside for Yuki-San. Please forgive me, Kyo-Kun. I didn't mean to make you ill." She wept openly. Kyo felt a pang of guilt for shouting at her. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Im sorry, Im making you cry on our first date, I suck."

"No! Kyo-Kun, thats utter nonsense! You most certainly do not suck!" She yelped, looking up at him with her big molten chocolate eyes, churning with affection and remorse. Kyo just wanted to eat her up.

"Shhhh." He placed a finger to her soft lips as their eyes met in a firery gaze of romance. He leaned in slowly as to kiss her…when the fluttering of a white kimono caught his eyes and a familiar, chilling voice echoed throughout their ears.

"Whats going on…here~?" It was…Akito! He had found them in this moment of passion. How could this be?

*** another chapter done. sorry it took so long, my parents took my laptop away because they found my photobucket :/ but don't fret, i lied about taking it down (visit it! x-Andie-The-Wolf-x ) and i got my best friend back (my laptop lol) p.s my boyfriend ryan really liked this chapter. I based it on a date we went on together minus creepy heads of families finding us. Review guys…i need it :( -Andie xxxX ***


	3. A tasty slice of drama cake

*** Hey ya crazy fans, im so sorry i take so long to keep updating. Ive just been swamped with chemistry homework and keeping up with my boyfriend, Ryan. Ugh I can't stand my boyfriend's brother and his girlfriend but I don't want to get started on those two. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! Remember to review ;3* **

Tohru and Kyo gasped in unison, both of them dropping their onigiri and it fell to the floor in a white heap of disaster. She grabbed Kyo's arm instantly while he snarled a nasty snarl at Akito. "What the HELL are you doing, you bastard?" He hissed like the cat he was. Akito smelled coldly as he slowly approached their blanket, stepping in the muddle of rice that fell before him.

"Ugh, a tasteless lunch made by a tasteless girl! How appropriate." He huffed a chuckle of bitter amusement, earning a look that could kill from Kyo.

"DONT YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" He exclaimed with rage, preparing to land a swift punch upon Akito's face. Akito gracefully dodged this act of violence and Kyo's hand landed upon a tree. blood trickled down his knuckles like teardrops. Tohru's eyes widened in both shock and horror, she rushed to Kyo's aid quickly.

"Kyo Kun! Why are you doing this, you monster? We haven't hurt anyone, why are you so cruel?" Tohru yelped, tears already forming in her eyes as she started daggers at Akito, her once innocent deamoner washing away. Rage fueled Akito's eyes as he raised his hand against Tohru, leaving a harsh red welt against her fair cheek, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Don't you talk to me that way, you dirty outsider." He hissed coldly, venom dripping on every word. The fire of rage grew more powerful inside of kyo with each passing second. Once Akito hit his woman, he was sent over the edge. He lunged for Akito, but once akito looked at him wih his dead black eyes, kyo froze in his place. He couldn't attack the master of the _juunishi _no matter what he felt; the curse made sure of that. The unspoken bond between all of them.

Tears burned Tohru's eyes and her cheek burned with a searing pain, all she could think was why? This date had been planned to go so perfectly, everything was going fine. How did Akito find out? "How…who told you about this? No one else knew about it. Not even my two closest friends. So who told you?" Tohru pleaded for answers.

Akito glanced at the crumpled heap that laid before him. He spat upon her wickedly and gave Kyo a well deserved slap upon the face for daring to attack him. "Do you really wish to know the answer to your question?" She nodded weakly, earning another dastardly smile from Akito.

"It was my loyal dog….Shigure."

*** What a plot twist! As much as I don't want to admit this…but my boyfriends brother's girlfriend helped me come up with it. I have to admit…it was a good for her. Anyway, like and review guys. Im working on a new story with my friend Susie so look forward to that. 3 Andie x**


	4. The rainbow at the end of the storm

***AN: Hey guys, back again with another plot twist! I'm sorry for leaving you all on such a cliff hanger, but i have been super busy with the holidays! anyway heres the next chapter. Also please if you're going to leave a critical review, restrain from using foul language. It does NOT help get your point across and its just rude. Thanks xxXxx enjoy the chapter 3 Andie x ***

Kyo's eyes widened in rage, volcanoes erupting in his fiery orange eyes. "SHIGURE!? THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!" He bellowed while Tohru shook her head in disbelief.

"How?! Why! I just don't understand…i though he was our friend. He seemed so supportive…" Tohru said, tears welling in her eyes like raindrops collecting on a leaf in spring. Akito rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You stupid lovers, caught up in your star-crossed lies. You don't even know the ways of the world…Shigure obeys me and _only _me. He knows his place, now LEARN YOURS!" He said, placing another annihilating slap on Tohru's tender cheek, sending her backwards. Kyo prepared to pounce at Akito, but Akito was swift and skillfully knocked him to the ground, kicking a plum of dirt into his face.

"You filthy monster, I should of locked you up the minute you left your mother's womb!" He hissed.

"Stop! Leave my darling Kyo-Kun alone!" Tohru said courageously, going against her peaceful nature and preparing to fight back. Akito stared daggers at her.

"You insolent wench…how dare you! Try to defy me WILL YOU!?" He roared, pulling a kitchen blade from the sleeve of his kimono. Tohru gasped in fear as he slowly approached her with the sharpened blade. Just then, a set of strong hands wrapped around Akito's shoulders, constraining him and forcing him to drop the blade.

"This has gone TOO far Aki-Chan!" It was Shigure's voice, he had been watching from the back window of the house the whole time.

"Shigure-San, what are you doing here?" Tohru squeaked in disbelief, Kyo growled at the sight of Shigure.

"You traitor! You bastard dog!" Kyo screamed, as he slowly began to get off the ground and rush to tohru's side. Shigure looked at the two with sad, apologetic eyes. He loosened his grip on Akito, who was staring at Shigure enraged.

"I am so sorry you guys. This got way out of hand. Please forgive me, I'll explain later. Get back to the house." He instructed as he led Akito away back towards the main house, leaving the two lovers alone with nothing but their destroyed picnic.

*** AN: Sorry again that it took so long to write this. The next chapter is the grand finale, because I really want to focus on my upcoming story and my new OC! Like and review, see you next chapter! xAndiex***


End file.
